


Bad Jack

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bad, Ianto & Owen punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

"Get out of here, Harkness!" Owen shouted. "Or I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Jack's laughter followed him out of the autopsy bay. Ianto stood in the kitchenette, shaking his head. Something was going to have to be done about Jack, he'd been a royal pain all day. He'd harassed Ianto in the archives and tourist office. Even Owen had received some of Jack's attention.  Jack spotted Ianto and started walking toward him. Ianto mouthed the word decaf, Jack pouted. When Ianto didn't give in, he turned with a huff,  and headed to his office.  Ianto thought about what to do as he made the afternoon coffee. He grinned as an idea came to him.

"I need your help,after work," Ianto told Owen as he sat his coffee on his desk.

The medic was in a foul mood after his last encounter with Jack.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," Ianto told him with a smirk, "and we'll get Jack back for being such a brat."

Owen had no doubts about that, he'd enjoyed the times he had been with Ianto and Jack and he really liked the idea of getting revenge on Jack.

"Ok." he grunted.

 The two of them managed to avoid Jack for the rest of the day. Owen joined Ianto outside Jack's office after he had called a early end to the working day. Jack looked up, a lecherous grin spreading across his face as they walked in.

"I was just thinking about you two." he said, coming around his desk.

"Stop right there." Ianto barked, his voice so commanding, Jack snapped to a halt.

"You've been very naughty today, Jack," Ianto told him.

Owen swore Ianto's voice was tugging  on his cock. 

"You are going to go down to your room, strip, and wait for me to punish you." Ianto told Jack. "You will  just stand there, no touching yourself."

Jack nodded and scrambled down the hole in the floor to his room. Ianto went over to the cabinet in the corner and poured two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Owen and took a sip from the other. He settled on the couch and patted the seat beside him.

"Come here. Sit." he told Owen.

Owen sat down. Ianto grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close, kissing him, gently at first, then with more intensity as Owen responded. Owen could taste the smokiness of the whiskey as Ianto's tongue explored his mouth.

He groaned when Ianto kissed on his neck, then sucked on pulse point.

"How long are you gon'a make Jack wait?" Owen asked, taking a gulp of his whiskey.

"I guess it's been long enough, " Ianto said, standing up. "Come on."

Owen followed Ianto down the ladder to Jack's room. Jack stood there, naked, waiting. Ianto ignored him and went over to the cupboard. He rummaged around in a box until he found the items he wanted.   When he turned around, Owen saw he had a rubber paddle in his hand. He slowly walked around Jack.

"You were a very bad boy today, Jack," he said, "You interrupted me so I couldn't get my work done. You bothered Owen and made him cross. "

He stopped behind Jack and ran his hand along Jack's ass. Jack shivered.

"You're getting a spanking." Ianto told Jack. "Do you want it against the wall or across my lap?"

"Your lap." Jack said.

Ianto sat in the chair in the corner. Owen's eyes almost popped out of his head as he watched Jack lay across Ianto's lap, ass in the air and he realized Ianto really was going to spank Jack and that Jack was going to let him. He jumped when the paddle came down on Jack's ass with a loud Thwack.  Owen's cock twitched and throbbed each time the paddle connected with Jack's flesh. He couldn't believe he was so turned on by watching a bloke get a spanking.

After several swats, Jack was whimpering and squirming. Ianto brought the paddle down a few more times, then laid it aside.

"My favorite shade of red." Ianto said as he lightly caressed Jack's bright red ass.

Jack moaned and actually thrust his ass against Ianto' hand. Owen saw Jack's cock was hard as he rubbed it against Ianto's thigh until Ianto put a hand on the small of his back to still him. He placed a tube of lube in Jack's hand.

"Prepare yourself." he told him.

Jack slicked up his fingers and eagerly slid them into his hole. Ianto stroked his back and hair as he worked his fingers in and out, stretching himself. 

"That's enough." Ianto told Jack a few minutes later.

He put a cock ring around the base of Jack's cock, then slowly  slid a but plug into Jack's ass, twisting it to make sure it hit his prostrate. Jack gave a cry as his hips bucked.

"Up." Ianto commanded, smacking him on the ass.

Jack whimpered and stood up.

"Kneel right there." Ianto told him, pointing to a spot beside the bed. "You can watch while I fuck Owen."

Owen shivered at his words. Jack did as he was told. Ianto went over to the bed.

"Come here, Owen," he called.

Owen went over to him.

"Strip." Ianto told him.

Owen shed his clothes as fast as he could. Ianto pulled him against his chest and hungrily kissed him. Owen rubbed against Ianto's thigh, feeling the rough fabric of Ianto's trousers.

"Undress me." Ianto told Owen.

Owen undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. He slid the shirt off Ianto's shoulders and down his arms. He fumbled with Ianto's belt and growled in frustration. He took a deep breath to steady his hands and finally managed to get it undone. He quickly undid the fly, then slid both trousers and briefs down his legs. Ianto stepped out of them and held his hand out to help Owen to his feet.

"Prepare yourself so I can fuck you." Ianto said, handing him the lube.

Owen squirted the lube on his fingers and slid one in to his ass. He worked it in and out a few times, then added another, hissing at the burn as he stretched himself. Ianto went over and stood in front of Jack. Jack opened his mouth so Ianto could thrust his cock down his throat. Owen watched as Ianto slid his cock in and out of Jack's mouth, he couldn't wait to feel it sliding in and out of his ass. Ianto didn't make him wait long. He pulled out of Jack's mouth and turned to Owen.

"On your knees, ass up." he commanded.

Owen knelt on the bed, resting on his arms, ass in the air. Inato trailed his finger tips along the curve of Owen's ass, making Own squirm. Ianto knelt behind him and lined his cock up with Owen's hole. Owen groaned as Ianto slowly pushed into him. Ianto grabbed his hips to hold him still when he tried to push back.

"Your ass is so tight around my cock," Ianto purred in his ear. "I'm going to take my time and enjoy it."

Ianto slowly pulled out, then just as slowly slid back in. After several minutes of this, Owen was whimpering and quivering under him.

"Ianto, harder. Please," he begged, trying to thrust back.

Ianto pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained in, with a snap of his hips, he thrust back in to Owen. Owen eagerly pushed back, meeting his thrusts.  Owen felt his balls tighten and grabbed ahold of his cock. A few strokes brought his release as cum spilled over his fist. Ianto grunted as Owen tightened around him, with a final thrust, his cum shot in to Owen's ass.  Ianto pulled out and lay on his back. Owen collapsed next to him.

"Jack, would you liked to be fucked now?" Ianto asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, please." Jack replied in a ragged voice.

"Then you'd better get to work convincing Owen." Ianto said, pointing at Owen's cock.

With the way his cock stirred at Ianto's word, Owen was pretty sure Jack wouldn't have to work that hard. Jack moved between Owen's legs and took his cock in his mouth. Owen groaned as his cock slid down Jack's throat and Jack began to suck him. Ianto cupped his cheek and kissed him.  Owen could fee Ianto's cock harden as he rubbed against  Owen's hip.

"Ok, Jack." Ianto said, pulling the plug out of Jack's ass.

Owen started to move but Ianto stopped him.

"Let him ride you." Ianto said.

Owen lay back. Jack straddled his hips and sank on to Owen's cock in one motion. Ianto moved behind Jack.

"Is there room for me?" he asked, squeezing the cheeks of Jack's ass.

"Oh, Yes!" Jack gasped.

Owen realized what Ianto meant.

"You can do that? It won't hurt?" He asked.

"It won't hurt." Ianto said. "You want us both to fuck you, don't you Jack."

"Yes. Please." Jack begged.

Ianto wrapped his hand around the base of Owen's cock and pushed two fingers in Jack on the next stroke. Owen groaned and Jack gasped, as he moved up and down on Owen's cock and Ianto's fingers.  After a couple strokes, Ianto added another finger, stretching Jack even more. Owen grabbed Jack's shoulder and pulled him down. He sloppily kissed him, thrusting his tongue past Jack's lips to claim his mouth.  They parted with a moan as Ianto added another finger. Owen could feel them against his cock as Jack slowly rocked his hips.

"Ready?" Ianto asked Jack, nipping at his ear lobe.

" Yes." Jack said, his voice ragged with lust..

Ianto placed the head of his cock against Jack's hole and slowly pushed his way in.

"OH God!" Owen groaned as Ianto's cock slid along his, stretching and filling Jack.  Ianto gripped Jack's hip with one hand and twined the fingers of his other with Owen's, pulling him up so he could kiss him.  Jack groaned as their movements caused their cocks to thrust deeper into him. He moved up and down on their cocks with small, quick strokes. Ianto kissed and sucked on Jack's neck as Owen rolled one of his nipples between his teeth, before sucking on the harden nub.

"Ianto, Please, I need to cum. Please!" Jack begged.

Ianto unfastened the ring around Jack's cock.  Jack cried out as he came, cum shooting over his and Owen's bellies. Jack's ass tightened as his orgasm hit and that was all it took set Owen and Ianto off, both coming at the same time.

Owen flopped back on the bed, pretty sure he would never move again.  He felt Jack collapse beside him and assumed Ianto was on the other side of him. Jack nuzzled his face against Owen's shoulder. Owen managed to gather enough energy to open one eye.  He saw Jack's blue eyes watching him, sparkling with mischief.

I"m gon'a get harassed at work more often, he thought.

He was looking forward to it.

 

 

 


End file.
